WICKED GAME
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Confiar seria una tonteria, pero generar sentimientos por alguien seria una idiotes aun mayor, ¿podra resistir Rain a los exoticos encantos Szayel?.
1. Baile de tres

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE CUBO por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

El aire se sentía pesado, la atmosfera era hostil y esa luna eterna le recordaba en el lugar donde se encontraba… las noches, pero ella no tenía miedo, sabía que estaba con los sujetos adecuados para poder llevar a cabo esa sangrienta venganza en contra de la sociedad de almas y hacerlos pagar por todo ese sufrimiento que escondía detrás de esos ojos color azul neutro con expresión presuntuosa, que mostraba como saludo inicial.

Rain llego al reino de los hollows por voluntad propia, de hecho ese era su poder más notable, hacer gargantas para transportarse entre los mundos, sus habilidades eran trascendentales, tenía varios secretos interesantes, su pasado era devastador; por eso cuando Aizen le ofreció un trato, ella no pudo negarse.

Todos los espadas estaban en la sala de reunión como de costumbre para discutir sobre las estrategias de pelea, pero ese día tenía otra intención, un poco molestos esperando a su líder estaban es sus respectivos lugares, Starrk con la misma actitud adormilada de siempre deseando estar en un lugar mas cómodo y acogedor, Grimmjow rechinando sus dientes molesto por la pérdida de tiempo, Nnoitra veía a todos con odio imaginando lo fácil que sería acabar con sus vidas, Harribel tenía semblante sereno ante cualquier acontecimiento agresivo entre los hombres y Szayel solo quera hacer experimentos y aprender mas sobre cualquier enigma que no entendiera del todo (pero el no lo aceptaría por su narcicismo).

Aizen hizo su entrada triunfal mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar central "Espero no haberlos hecho esperar" dijo con ese tono tan educado y sereno "saben que esto es una guerra y se gana solo con los mejores soldados" tomo la tasa de te que estaba servida frente la mesa y que momentos antes Tousen había preparado.

"no se para que dices esas sarta de tonterías si ya somos los mas fuertes" dijo Grimmjow con tono iracundo.

"esto es un juego de niños para ti ¿verdad?" Aizen sonrió exponiendo una sonrisa llena de burla.

"seriamos los más fuertes si no tuviéramos a esa espada mujer" contesto Noitra con los brazos cruzados.

"las diferencias entre tú y Harribel son redundantes en esta plática y tus habilidades son deficientes para poder dar tu opinión" contestó Tousen a un lado de su líder.

Intrigada por lo que podía encontrase después de abrir la puerta Rain estaba paralizada frente a ella, respiro profundo, "es de mala educación hacer esperar" dijo el hombre con la sonrisa indescifrable, espantando de muerte a la joven.

"lo siento mucho Gin san" tenia sus manos en el pecho tratando de controlar sus latidos "¿será difícil convivir con Szayel?" pregunto por lo que antes su líder la había dicho Aizen acerca su misión mas importante.

"la curiosidad mato al gato, mejor preocúpate por cuidar tu espalda" toco la puerta y antes de entrar dijo a la joven "serás una linda sorpresa" su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Gin camino con su andar despreocupado y se coloco frente a los súbditos mas fieles de las noches "esta afuera, buena elección para su juego de ajedrez", tocaron la puerta y se entre abrió sin dejar ver a nadie; Aizen hizo una seña con su mano a modo de invitación, los espada dirigieron sus miradas curiosas y lo que vieron entrar fue a una pequeña mujer de apariencia frágil, cabello lila, piel pálida, labios rosas, figura voluptuosa pero elegante, usaba un ceñido corset blanco con escote en forma de corazón muy pronunciado, los bordes eran en color negro y al centro tenía un cierre en vertical; las miradas indiscretas solo se dirigían a un mismo lugar.

"Rain es un aliado mas y su fuerza podría definir nuestra batalla, por eso quiero que trabaje bajo el mando de ti Szayel ¿estas de acuerdo?" Dirigió sus palabras al pelirrosa.

"será algo incomodo, estropeara mis investigaciones, pero son tus ordenes" de cualquier forma no podía oponerse a Sosuke.

"estarás interesado en mi cuando sepas de lo que soy capaz" por fin hablaba frente a toda la junta, su vos era algo demandante y frívola.

Szayel solo alzo una ceja, incrédulo de lo recién dicho; pero había algo en esa actitud que le atraía ¿seria por que era la primer humano en caer en sus manos?

"¿esto es todo?" dijo Grimmjow con voz furiosa "es una maldita broma, no es digna de ser mi semejante y mucho menos mi enemigo" se levanto y salió sin decir mas.

"¡es una mujer!, va en contra de mi inteligencia" Nnoitra siguió el mismo camino que el peli azul.

"parece que hare nuevos amigos" dijo rain al acomodar una de sus muñequeras negras y largas, junto sus manos y desapareció al abrir uno de los túneles que desafiaban el espacio tiempo, un instante después estaba frente a los dos hombres violentos y los arrojo al portal, llevándolos de nuevo frente a Szayel "no podrán tocarme ni un cabello" se burlo de los presentes.

"mañana sera el inicio de todo, estén preparados" dijo Aizen divertido por el espectáculo y dirigiéndose a sus aposentos junto a Tousen y Gin.

"muestren algo de cordialidad señores" fueron las palabras de despedida del hombre de cabello plateado. Los demás que se habían reunido siguieron su camino.

"sígueme, te mostrare el dormitorio donde te hospedaras" Harribel siempre era bastante cortes "será mejor que estés alerta, en este lugar no soportamos ese tipo de arrebatamientos" ese fue el más importante consejo que pudo haber dado la tercera espada.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas Rain mostro su personalidad, era necia, respondía a las amenazas, no mostraba temor a sus aliados y atormentaba a todos cuando ocultaba su energía apareciendo de la nada. Podía pelear con Nnoitra aguantando los golpes con esa singular fuerza que lo caracterizaba y eclipsar el mal genio de Grimmjow intentando humillar el orgullo y opacar la vitalidad del otro, esos dos tenían una fascinación extraña con ella.

"es obvio que yo ganare, solo mírate eres un gato" Nnoitra hablo de forma burlona desde el pasillo. En algún momento estos hombres llegaron a la conclusión de apostar con cual de los dos estaría primero; una competencia muy diferente, querían jugar, tener y poseer todo sobre Rain

"cuando amanezca en mi cama, te sentirás como lo que eres, un perdedor" sonrió de forma descarada Grimmjow.

"mi lengua será la responsable de hacerla gemir" fanfarroneaba sobre su anticipada victoria.

"le haría cualquier cosa a su cuerpo" hablo en doble sentido el felino

"¿te gusta tanto?" pregunto Szayel que había salido desde una puerta secreta

"¿también quieres apostar? Por que acepto el reto" el hombre con el parche hablaba en serio

"no quiero rebajarme a su nivel, es un espécimen tan complejo, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar" dejo la platica y fue de nuevo a su laboratorio.

"ese tipo es un idiota" se quejo grimmjow mientras estrechaba la mano con Noitra

"querras estar en primera fila, para ver tal show" la apuesta daba inicio y ellos tomaron caminos separados.

* * *

_¿les parecio interesante?... pues lo que viene estara mas intrigante ¿caera tan facil en los brazos de Grimmjow? ¿se dejara besar por Nnoitra?._

_Solo ella y su tabu por los hombres peligrosos, nos daran la respuesta jojojo.  
_


	2. DESVELADOS

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE KUBO por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de 18 AÑITOS.

* * *

Por mas que ella desapareciera su energía espiritual, Szayael tenia cámaras por todo el cuartel y sabia que la chica estaba escuchando a sus dos acosadores personales. En contra esquina de donde dirigía el hombre con gafas salió la joven de vestido strapless —Gracias por todo —Dijo de forma sincera, viendo como a un héroe al pelirrosa.

—Hablas antes de tiempo —Su sonrisa era tan indescifrable.

«¿Por que motivo quisiste dejar en evidencia a estos sujetos? » Veía con detenimiento los ojos dorados Szayel —Tendrás tus razones, para que no caiga en sus juegos. —Se acerco con los brazos cruzados para incomodar al noveno espada.

—Tienes razón, eres parte del escuadrón de Aizen, odiaría que pierdas el tiempo con frivolidades carnales, tienes que tener el claro para que estas aquí. —No quiso decir que desde primer momento en que vio a Rain, algo inexplicable le sucedió, tenía la incesante necesidad de observar cada movimiento que ella diera, cada reacción de su rostro lo hacía dudar de el.

Alzo la ceja al ser cuestionada —No creo que en este lugar habite alguien que me quite el sueño —Estaba parada frente a el, alzo su rostro y roso su nariz por la mandíbula de Szayael.

El paso saliva al sentirse invadido, sus manos instintivamente se apoderaron de la cintura de Rain —Deseas que yo sea ese motivo ¿No? —Dijo al oído de la chica de una manera tan sugerente que ella podía sentir como esa voz recorría su mente —Solo tienes que pedirlo —Ella no sabía cómo actuar, tenia los brazos atrapados en esa extraña posición —Sera des estresante para ambos. —Manipulaba a su pequeño experimento.

Rain separo el abrazo —No quiero ser tu sujeto de pruebas, a diferencia de todos aquí, tengo emociones y no caeré por una propuesta, que a pesar de ser interesante, en realidad no es para mí.

« Repítelo hasta que lo creas » Szayael arreglo un mechón que tenia frente al rostro —Retare tu instinto.

—Tomare eso como un cumplido —Se alejo un poco antes de abrir un portal y desaparecer. « ¿Qué demonios fue eso? En verdad quería algo de acción, este encierro en un lugar tan desértico me volverá loca» Pensó recargada en la pared de un pasillo lejano, con la mano en el pecho, recordando la proximidad que tuvo con el noveno espada.

El tema entre los aliados quedo sellado con el tiempo, el trato solo fue cordial entre ambos, ella entreno como siempre mostrando a los demás como crear tales túneles entre los mundos y como era de esperar el primero en controlar esa habilidad fue Szayel.

Todos notaban esa comunicación especial entre la humana y el espada, que cada vez convivían más, incluso el le mostro el salón donde vigilaba todo el lugar —Te traje un regalo, velo a solas. —Estiro la mano Szayael mostrando una pequeña caja.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto emocionada Rain, dejando de lado las cámaras invasivas.

El hombre de gafas sonrio de lado —Si te lo dijera, esa envoltura terminaría siendo superflua.

—¿Sera que tu también estas tratando de ver en cuento tiempo caigo bajo tus encantos? —Trato de regresar el presente.

—¿Yo? Piénsalo, en que me beneficiaria de hacer algo tan predecible, no todos los días se puede tener un humano tan excepcional para inspeccionar cada aspecto de el.

Ella abrió la caja y saco un brazalete —Seria mas fácil, si dices que te gusto —Intento colocar la joya en su muñeca pero no lo consiguió.

Szayel lo hizo por ella mientras explicaba —Es para monitorear tu estado de salud en las noches, quiero saber que pasa con tu energía espiritual cuando te desapareces.

—Entiendo… —Dijo con un tono de decepción, pero giro la vista sorpresivamente —¡Un momento! — Cuando ella se acerco a la pantalla donde mostraba a Starrk durmiendo en su habitación, Szayel sintió una nueva sensación, ya no era el centro de atención de Rain, camino decidido en capturar de nuevo la interés de la chica y la sujeto de la muñeca, para que no girara su cuerpo, retiro en cabello que caía sobre la espalda de Rain y beso su cuello sin pedir permiso, haciendo que ella emitiera un suave gemido casi inapreciable. —Primera falta. —Fue su excusa para sus actos —Tienes que mantener tu mente lista para la lucha.

Ella sentía tanta tensión en su cuerpo, que apretó las manos, que manera de frustrar sus emociones «Esto seria una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de otro tipo» Pensó mientras se ruborizaba, anhelaba con todo su ser que el avanzara, pero su instinto todavía no confiaba del todo —Saldre a caminas, nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Dos días después ella se dirigía a su habitación, después de tener la reunión semanal con Aizen —Eres una mujer…

—Que observación tan profunda —Interrumpió a Noitora que la seguía a paso veloz.

El no supo como reaccionas, porque a pesar de estar apostando, odiaba toda figura de autoridad femenina —Ya lo se, déjame terminar… eres atractiva. —Dijo algo malhumarado.

Paro en seco su andar y trato de seguir la corriente —Déjame adivinar… Quieres que pasemos un rato salvaje. —Espero hasta que Noitora quedo frente a ella, superándola inmensamente en altura.

«Que fácil eres»—El hombre del parche se dejo influir por esas palabras —Parece que tenemos lo mismo en mente —Paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica, bajándola por su cuello, dirigiéndola a su escote.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente —Intentando hacer lo mismo, pero su mano quedaba a la altura del pecho, pasándola por el abdomen del hombre de cabello negro y cuando estaba dispuesta a bajar mas dijo —Veamos quien grita mas… si tu o Harribel. —Dio un pequeño empujón y traslado a Noitra a la habitación de la tercera espada.

—¡Maldita pe… —Fue lo ultimo que dijo, despues Rain entro a la sala de Szayael para ver en que terminaba su pequeña broma.

—¿Divertida? —Pregunto el pelirrosa al entrar y encontrarse a la joven entretenida con la imagen de la pantalla.

—El primero que cae gracias a ti — Contesto dando la espalda.

El soltó una risa grave y sexy, mientras se acercaba a ella —Te deseo —Dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba a Rain de la cintura, luego empezó a situar besos de mariposa por sus hombros bajando el cierre de la blusa, la siguiente cosa que paso, fue que la ropa estába volando, pantalón, camisa, zapatos, todo en orden en una larga fila donde los guiaba al escritorio de ese lugar.

Rain lo sujetaba fuerte, no quería separarse del hombre que apetecía, beso su pecho mientras sus manos bajaban por su abdomen, sintiendo cada musculo definido y marcado, jugando con los oblicuos de Szayael, antes de meter las manos en bóxer donde se notaba la excitación en un bulto que exigía atención.

Szayael al sentir el tacto caliente sobre su hombría paso su mano por al cabello mientras alzaba el rostro —Acabo de notar donde esta tu agujero hollow —Dijo de forma sensual en el momento indicado, mientras frotaba con su mano de arriba abajo, sin parar acelerando la velocidad del masaje.

El no quiso que el momento pasara tan rápido y muy a su pesar alejo su pelvis de las manos de Rain y acerco su rostro a los senos de la chica, besando el centro de su pecho, bajando un poco hasta lamer un pezón, mientras el otro lo masajeaba hábil mente con su mano, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas y se apoyaba en la mesa —Muerdelo —Exigió casi implorando y el no pudo negarse, atrapo con su lengua lo que Rain pedía.

El trasladó sus manos por la sudorosa espalda de la joven —Di lo que quieres —Dijo mientras jugaba con la entrada de la chica, frotando el clítoris con su miembro, ella imitó de Szayel, sujetando las apretadas nalgas del la novena espada.

—Entra ahora —Suplico mientras llevaba a Szayel con el abrazo de sus piernas, comenzando la penetración suavemente, disfrutando cada movimiento, viéndose a los ojos.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Rain, que llevaba un ritmo más rápido desde hace un momento, el advertía que se estaba controlando. ¿Por qué? No necesitaba que fuera tan delicado, menos aún cuando ella no quería que lo fuera. Oprimió su trasero, junto mas su pelvis contra ella, obligándolo a ir más profundo, Szayel gimió complacido, mientras jugaba con los senos de la chica.

Repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más, moviendo la cadera dentro de ella, hasta que pareció entender lo Rain que pretendía, con su mirada deseosa, empezó a embestirla con fiereza, sujetándola de la cadera, aún guiado por las manos de la mujer en sus glúteos.

Su miembro entraba y salía con una velocidad abrumadora, palmoteando sus pelvis cuando la llenaba por completo, chocaba contra su fondo y rozaba una tras otra vez el punto que la obligaba a gemir su nombre en voz alta. Sus cuerpos colapsarían en cualquier instante, su respiración era entre cortada y se hacía dificultosa.

Empujaba con fuerza, para satisfacer en cada estocada a Rain y para sentirse entero dentro de ella, Se dieron un beso torpe, gimiendo entre el roce de lenguas y sus corazones resonaban alborotados a cada segundo que avanzaba.

Ella continuaba guiándole con la presión en su espalda para que fuera más rápido, más profundo, más inaplicable, y más violento. Un torbellino de placer y gozo le arrolló los sentidos, y le hizo temblar como gelatina. Su masculinidad palpitó, y emitió un ronco bufido mientras se aferraba con rudeza al trasero de Rain.

Le oyó gemir en su oído y sintió el pulsar ese hollow rítmicamente en su interior desencadenando su propio clímax. Se estremeció extasiada, vibro de pies a cabeza, y gimiendo en alta voz. —Szayel — Sus paredes interiores se contrajeron espasmódicamente, jalando el miembro que tenia saliendo y entrando rítmicamente, como intentando exprimir cada gota de la masculinidad del noveno espada.

Se derrumbó sobre la peli azul, y le abrazó con fuerza, respirando trabajosamente. La beso tiernamente la frente y siguió aferrado a ella, gozando hasta el último instante de su orgasmo.

Rain se quedó inmóvil, extenuada, y resoplando; recargada en el escritorio, se aferró firmemente a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza. —Las próximas reuniones eran incomodas.

—No quiero que sea algo casual. —Dijo un abrazado, respirando el perfume del cabello de Rain.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**¿La espera brindo frutos o va muy rápido?**

**Habrán mas encuentros clasificación C.**

**Dudas, criticas, comentarios, todo lo tomo en cuenta.**

**DATO CURIOSO:**

**El agujero hollow de Szayel lo tiene en el glande el pene. ;)**


	3. Problemas en el paraiso

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE CUBO por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—No quiero que sea algo casual. —Dijo un abrazado, respirando el perfume del cabello de Rain.

Soltó una risa extenuada, después de entender las palabras de Szayael. —¿Estas loco? —Paso la mano por el pecho del noveno espada y trato de alejarlo. —¿Qué dirá Aizen de todo esto? —Siguió el camino hasta llegar a la mejilla del pelirrosa. —No estará de acuerdo y será difícil imaginar que funcione.

—Ahora sé que sientes algo por mi. —Separo su cuerpo y mostro una expresión de superioridad, tenia a esa mujer expuesta en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —Poso su mano en el pecho, no sabia lo que estaba pasando. —Eres la nica persona en este lugar que puede provocar que haga cualquier cosa arriesgada con tal de besarte. —Se paro frente a el y beso sus labios sin pretender mas. —Por lo visto a tu reacción esto fue un experimento mas para ver a donde podiamos llegar ¿No es verdad? —Tomo es corset de su blusa que estaba colgando en la codera de la silla del escritorio.

—Te fijas en cada detalle de mi comportamiento, estaremos seguros mientras estemos al pendiente de lo que nos rodea. —Ayudo a subir el cierre de la blusa de Rain. —Todos aquí son tan incapaces de seguir nuestros pasos.

—¿Estas tratando de adivinar mis reacciones? —Puso sus manos recargadas en su cadera, cuestionando a Szayael.

—Y no puedo llegar a entenderte del todo. —Aun no recibia una respuesta positiva o negativa.

—Tendras que enseñarme a actuar tan bien como tu, eres tan perfeccionista que estoy seguro que ya tienes algún plan para quitarnos las miradas de encima.

—Para iniciar, no deberías parecer tan inocente, provocas que quiera pervertiste. —Comenzo a ponerse los guantes que se había quitado momentos atrás para poder tocar a piel desnuda de la joven.

—Tu deberías de ser menos narcisista y quizá esto llegue a ser una buena union. —Sus personalidades chocaban pero sus sentimientos parecían ser los mismos, sonrio para el y desapareció en un túnel, apareciendo en su habitación en el are bajo el cuidado de Harribel.

Szyel, noto que los primeros datos parecieron en la pantalla. «Viajas a través de tu propio universo alterno, eso es muy interesante.» Todos los datos que antes había capturado de Aizen mostraban que el viajaba entre el mundo de almas y el humano, pero era diferente con Rain, eso solo confirmaba que todo se conectaba entre si y que existían mas de los simples tuneles entre los mundos de lo que se creía, lo que ahora salía a relucir era si ella lo sabia.

* * *

Los días siguientes nadie de las mujeres del sequito de la tercera espada la veía de buena manera, ella llevo a un hombre al santuario feminista, lo que parecía una broma inofensiva enopjo a las amazonas de las noches, haciendo que incluso Gin engtrara en el pelito.

Para los demás miembros de los espada ese acto había sido arriesgado asi como gracioso, nadie había hecho tanta burla como Grimmjow, quien en cada oportunidad le restregaba a su enemigo publico la vergüenza que había pasado gracias a una humana y lo peor una mujer.

—Entonces quedas descalificado de nuestra apuesta.

—¿Nunca te callas? —Contesto enfadado Noitra.

—Solo quería demostrar tu inferioridad.

—Esa perra fue una tramposa, me dejo a merced de un ejercito de feromonas.

—Fue divertido ver como te castigaron maquillándote y peinando como una princesa.

Aizen llamo a todos sus aliados mas fuerte a una reunión semanal, señalando los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada uno y a la peli azul no le había do tan bien, había sido llamada distraída y nada comprometida, a Gin le preocupaba que algo la estuviera distrayendo de sus responsabilidades, por lo cual el prometió investigar quien era el responsable, ante esa acusación ambos ni se dirigieron la mirada.

La joven caminaba por los pasillos en busca de algo de tranquilidad para pensar y llego a la conclusión que un poco de distanciamiento no los dañaría.

* * *

Desde que Szayael mantenía su distancia por petición suya, se sentía extrañamente sola y muchas veces lo echaba de menos, buscándolo casi inconscientemente con la mirada entre los pasillos de las noches.

—Szayael. —Saludo de manera cortes, no quería interrumpir al espada en su laboratotio, donde paso solo momentáneamente.

Este no pudo evitar notar que Rain no lo miro a la cara en ningún momento y cuando estaba por alejarse, la tomo por el brazo.

—¿Asi será siempre? —Le preguntó serio.

—No quiero tener problemas...

—¿Perdon? —Queria algo concreto para entender. —¿Puedes ser mas directa?

—Te extraño tanto, pero Aizen y Gin están presionando mucho para seguir con sus planes.

—Rain, somos parte de un ejercito. —Volvió a llamarla Por su nombre y captar su atención. —Rain. —Notó que estaba inmóvil contra él mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y la acercaba poco a poco a su cuerpo, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera mientras ella lo veía con nostalgia. «Los humanos son tan complicados»

Esta abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Szayael Ahogando las palabras de la joven en un beso.

Ella le acaricio el pechoy se recargo en el, deteniendo toda esa muestra de cariño, arrancándole suspiros bajos a este.

No quería que aquellas palabras se volvieran muy especiales, pero notaba como él comenzaba a perder el control y se apretaba aun más sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que Rain notaba su contacto delicioso y esperaba que no se acabara.

Volvió a inclinarse y acercar su rostro a ella, sacó un poco la lengua para acariciar sus labios, notando como ella abría la boca sin ninguna reticencia.

Szayael ya no se pudo contener más y tomo a Rain por la cintura con ambas manos, la fue llevando poco a poco hasta colocarla contra la pared del pasillo, sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Esta separó el ósculo cuando notó la pared a su espalda, miró al noveno espada y luego a su alrededor.

—N..no...podemos...hacer esto...aquí. —Murmuró mientras se derretia ante el contacto del hombre que deseaba. —Aizen podría descubrirnos.

—Puedes llevarnos a donde quieras. —Contesto mientras le acomodaba el cabello a un lado de la oreja.

* * *

Tardado lento, pero seguro.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) ya saben, en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


End file.
